1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting module.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus which prints an image or a document when an ejecting unit ejects liquid such as ink has been known. The ejecting unit typically includes a piezoelectric element such as a piezo element, and causes a nozzle to eject a predetermined amount of ink at a predetermined timing, when the piezoelectric elements are respectively driven according to a driving signal.
As a technology which is applied to such a printing apparatus, for example, a technology in which an ejecting control signal which controls an ejection operation of the ejecting unit, and a driving signal which drives the ejecting unit (piezoelectric element thereof) are supplied in a unit of a liquid ejecting head which is an aggregate of the ejecting unit has been known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5354801).
In such a printing apparatus, it is necessary to perform printing at a high speed. In order to perform high speed printing, it is necessary to transmit the ejecting control signal and the driving signal to a liquid ejecting head at a higher speed (at high frequency).
Meanwhile, the ejecting control signal is a logic signal with a voltage of 3.3 V, for example, and in contrast, the driving signal is an analog signal with a voltage of at approximately 40 V, for example, and the signals have a relatively large current so as to sufficiently drive the piezoelectric element which is a capacitive element. For this reason, when there is an attempt to transmit the driving signal and the ejecting control signal at a higher speed, there is a problem in that the driving signal becomes a noise source, particularly, and easily has an adverse effect on the ejecting control signal.